In order to create software using various programming languages, programmers may sometimes incorporate preprocessor statements into the text of the software code. Programmers may also sometimes employ various programming language editors (also “editors,” “software editors,” or “code editors”) while composing or editing software code text (also “code text” or “code”). Editors may sometimes include tools for parsing code text and may include various tools to assist in the composing and/or editing of code text.